Winifred Lenover
| |ProfilePic = FredProfile.png |CharacterName = Winifred "Fred" Lenover |Month = October |Day = 25th |Year = 1974 |CurrentAge = 26 |Birthplace = New York, New York |Nationality = American |Role = Main Character |Species = 9th Gen Vampire |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = |Theme = [https://youtu.be/-yuBpUrvpLQ Lana Del Rey - Cherry]|Flavor = Beauty in such sad loneliness. |Height = 5'7" |Weight = 133 |HairColor = Brown |EyeColor = Brown |Sigil = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Discipline |Power Effect 1 = Fred can cause an individual to become partially entranced by her, impairing their judgement, and causing them to agree with what she says or tells them to do more easily. The weaker-willed the person, the more she can trick them into doing for her. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Discipline|Power Effect 2 = Fred can raise one of her five primary senses to superhuman levels.|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Blood Power |Power Effect 3 = Fred can confer supernatural speed, agility, and dexterity to her movements at the cost of using up her blood supply. |Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = |Power Effect 4 = Fred has greatly increased strength and heightened agility and dexterity. She is also ageless, immune to almost all earthly diseases, and given an adequate supply of she is able to heal from any wound that doesn't outright kill her. However and are deadly to her, with direct causing massive tissue damage that would almost immediately result in death. She can also be repelled and harmed by objects and effects.}} |Notes Content = *She works at Location:The Flagship as a fulltime waitress. She sings at during the downtime between bands, or when Calypso hasn't scheduled someone to play. **She dreams of one day making it as a music artist, and writes most of her own music. **She works a very late shift, generally from 8pm to 4am, and sleeps most of the day. *Her fingernails are painted in alternating blake and red, she's done this since she was a teenager. *Fred ran away from her home in New York when she about 17. She hitch-hiked all the way to L.A., and has enjoyed her independence despite the hardships of living in a run-down area of Santa Monica for the last seven years. **Her only remaining family is her mother and sister. Both of them still live New York, and she hasn't spoken to either of them since before she ran away. **She doesn't like talking about her past at all, but every once in a while she'll say something vague that she did when she was younger, such as sneak out of the house. **She apparently smoked at one point. *She was raised catholic, and attended catholic school for most of her life, but rarely goes to church, despite still having faith and praying frequently. *She enjoys living in the moment, and doesn't worry about hardships that will come later. *She has the same powers as Thomas, though hers are weaker and she is still trying to fully understand them. Using them is also a larger drain on her pool than when he uses them, as she's a fledgling, and a lower generation than he is. ---- *Face claim: Lana Del Rey}}}} Category:Main Characters